The Wanderer
by Meito Uchiha
Summary: Nora Steel found herself in a magical world after a what she thought was a pulse grenade exploding on top of her. Now she has to deal with Dark mages, Monsters and saving damsels in distress. But hey at least there's no radiation, it couldn't get any worse right?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi there I know I have another story but this idea seemed promising. There aren't a lot of Fallout fics for fallout 4, least of all crossovered with Fairy tail so i said heck let me give it a try

 _"_ Speech _"_

 _*Emphasis/thoughts*_

* * *

Norami never imagined she would ever experience * _this_ * again. The feel of clean unpolluted air (mostly), the lush vegetation and most of all radiation free environment. She shouldered her PTRS-41 anti-anti rifle as she took in her surroundings that she miraculously found herself in.

The General of the Minutemen was having her usual normal day (at least to her) helping out settlers problems by killing ghouls, supermutants and raiders to keep the commonwealth safe, with Dogmeat by her side. The thing about dogmeat is he had an accident, and was basically killed on one of her quests. His body was destroyed but she managed to salvalged his brain and rebuild him.

She used to work for General Atomics International before the great war and before she was frozen. So she rebuilt Dogmeat so he's mostly a robot now, except for his brain, so he is just like a robobrain except he is a dog and she covered his brain. It was her greatest achievement, thank God she had notes about how the robobrains were built or he wouldn't have remembered her. The dog was confused but quickly got used to his condition, in fact she added another function that allowed him to talk, the robotics made him smarter. He prefers not to speak though and act like a normal dog, at least as normal as a robot dog can act.

It was only through her dead husband's target shooting lessons that allowed her to survive in the wasteland, he was in the army but was on leave and wasn't recalled back to war in time. She was a good shot... actually she was a great shot. She began to favor sniper rifles prefering fighting over a distance, not that she was too bad close range with her six shooter and martial arts skills(Her grandfather is Japanese, and forced her to learn self-defense.)

It first came as a surprise when Preston wanted her to be their general, but they needed one, the people of the commonwealth needed * _her_ *. She's a people person, if she weren't a robotics expert she could be a lawyer do she knows how to work with people and also to lead, even if it was a new experience. Before she knew it, 2 years passed and she was already a veteran in handling her weapons and surviving in the wasteland was so easy, the Minutemen protected most of the settlements from all the scum of the commonwealth... and she met her son.

Met him was an understatement. She fought him. His ideals seemed good at first but it was inhumane. There was something just * _wrong_ * with him that she didn't have the power to change. Synths were basically used as slaves and had no rights or freedom, they were completely different from robots, it would be very different if robots were used instead. Synths had a will of their own but they weren't actually * _alive_ *, still they had the right to choose. This line of thinking caused her to conflict with her son, who was the leader of the institute.

She still felt like a part of her broke when she killed him, when the institute was nuked, and the willing survivors to live above ground. This happened six months ago, which leads her to where she is now.

It was her routine to forget about the past to help others that need her in the present, she took dogmeat with her as usual when there was a rumor someone was trying to bring back the institute. Actualy, it was just the Rust Devil gang that decided robots weren't enough and kidnapped synths to try and make them do their bidding. She cleared them out easily taking half of them out from a distance before she went in with Kelogg's gun and cleaned the rest. But somehow she missed one and the last thing she saw was a... device being thrown at her, it glowed and exploded before she found herself... here, wherever here is.

And so the 25 year old(she had Shaun when she was 22) woman wasn't surprised at her situation as she had encountered many hard to believe things before. Teleportation, herself acting out the Silver Shroud and actually scaring people shitless, meeting a mechanical man in the form of Nick Valentine, Her son being over thirty years her senior, what different would traveling to another world free of radiation or even time travel be? Or If this even is a different world or just a place that was actually spared in the war. But she doubts that because the weather itself was affected by what mankind did to it, seriously radiation storms were quite a surprise back then.

But first, she has to find out where she is before making a decision. And take off her General uniform because she needs somem fresh air damnit! Oh and she needs something to eat pronto. But why is her uniform so clean?

She shouted thanks to the heavens, or whatever God there was when the deer finished cooking as she ate, an honest to god actual deer and not a two headed radstag, while Dogmeat looked at the food longingly since he didn't need to or rather couldn't eat anymore. Her prosthetic right arm not even bothering her in the slightest as she ate contently.

She lost her entire right arm in an accident, a malfunctioned robot, before tbe war. Nothing a modified robotic arm couldn't fix as a replacement, even though this design is the same size as her left arm and hand, it's four times stronger, hence why she's able ton carry her anti-tank rifle like it's a light sniper rifle. She considered replacing all her limbs once but there wasn't any real reason, that and she doesn't want to be a robot herself.

"Sorry Dogmeat, I couldn't rebuild your stomach. But at least you'll live much longer than other dogs?" She tried to appease him, only to get a pathetic mechanical whine in return.

Now though she sulked a bit as she thought about all the people she left behind. Ada, Preston, Nick, Desdemonda and a lot more, hell even the Elvis Presley wannabe Sturges. Her rival, the * _Mechanist_ * would probaly miss her the most since they were briefly in that kind of relationship for some comfort. Anyway, she packed the rest of the meet in her Pipboy's pocket dimension, the first time she found out it can actually do it she went crazy for a short time.

Inside her Pipboy is almost everything she owns from clothes to armor to weapons... and her power armor. And most importantly robot parts and everything she needs at a robot workbench... that she left behind at the Castle. Damn building a new one is going to be a bitch, but first she really needs a bath. It's rare for anyone to properly clean themselves everyday, since fresh water is scarce. But damn does she stink! She spotted a clean stream on the way here so that will have to do.

Taking a real bath was nice, her jet black shoulder length her was washed nicely (Styled like Helena Harper from Resident Evil 6) . Her athletic slightly busty figure was quickly covered in clean set of clothes, she used her reflection in the water to do her hair before she equiped her pipboy, checking the time she realized it was night before she arrived here and now its late morning.

That was when she noticed something odd with her Pipboy screen that she didn't notice until now. That ridiculous vault-tec cartoon was showing itself moving around before words appeared.

* _Thanks to mysterious circumstances you were granted the power of a gamer, be thankful, your power was chosen randomly out of a hat. To access gamer powers use your Pipboy to see your Stats, Inventory, Data(Quests) and Map. Due to your actions in life your player level and perks were selected for you based on your life skills. What? Did you think the storage mechanic of your pipboy was normal? It was part of the game except now you're fully able to play._ *

* _Sonovabitch, so that's why people looked at me strangely._ *

"Bullshit, I must be drunk." There's no way her life turned into a game, this is a new level of crazy even for her. Still she indulged the words when they disappeard and used her Pipboy, and went through her stats.

It showed that same cartoon with the state of her limbs showing health bars but her right arm having a shield icon and a lightning icon, with the number 500. Her level on the bottom left corner being 65, she wasn't sure if that was high or not but it sounded pretty high. Her HP amount was 1000 and number of AP was 200, there was also MP ?. She found a help section and scrolled to find what it meant.

HP is her life and state of health and AP is her stamina or Action Points that is used in V.A.T.S which means Vaultec Assisted Targeting System. MP is Magic Power and is supposed to be some kind of energy for something else, it said she had to unlock it first whatever that meant.

Still she continued on to S.P.E.C.I.A.L which was her stats and found her stats to be so:

Strength: 8(+3)  
Perception: 9(+2)  
Endurance: 10(+1)  
Charisma: 8(+2)  
Intelligence: 10(+1)  
Agility: 8(+1)  
Luck: 5(+1)

She opened the perk chart to see exactly what they meant even though she had a basic idea and was suprised to see a... manual with male and female cartoons with blue jumpsuits doing various things. Her stats were on the top row with an explanation when she hovered over it, the rest were perks.

Her most prominent perks are Robotics expert 3, Rifleman 5, Gunslinger 5, Science 4, Gun Nut 4 and Armorer 4, Rapid Reload, Better criticals, Life Giver 3, Sniper, Hacker 3 and finally Action Girl 3 and Lone Wanderer 2 The rest was blank and even then she has less than half the perks there. She read each description and was satisfied with her perks. When she exited and went to the list, there was an extra two named Gamers Body and Gamer's Mind, with descriptions. Sleeping recoverd HP and gives a 10% boost xp gain for a short time. Immune to psychological effects and can keep calm in the face of danger.

It explained you get a skillpoint every level so by the looks of it half of her supposed skill points went to her stats, given if they were 5 each before she escaped the vault. The perks were fairly accurate at what she is good at. Modifying and learning to mod her weapons was a step down to robotics as it works with mechanisms which isn't hard for her, she had to keep herself well protected so she learned how to improve her armor (combat armor chest piece only underneath her general uniform), she also learned how to add ballistic weave into her clothing from Tinker Tom, when she briefly did some jobs for The Railroad.

It was hard to believe, but the evidence was all there, on her Pipboy. After getting dressed in her Minutemen General Uniform with the combat armor chest piece underneath minus the ridiculous hat, and put on her gloves to cover her metal limb she called out the Dogmeat.

"C'mere boy! We're heading out for some recon." The dog mechanically barked before he used his advanced mechanical limbs to appear beside her in a blink and they were on their way, with Norami occasionally fiddling with her Pipboy to figure out more of its mechanics and admiring the clean and beautiful environment.

* * *

Aster Town was a village known for it's happy, youthful and friendly people. Unfortunately they were located a bit far from other towns so they became mostly self sufficient regarding the production of food and water, and they make good trade to whoever passes through. Even worse now, they were not their happy selves, because a dark guild took refuge nearby and now controls the town through fear. They were stripped of any lacrima's to communicate outside and couldn't ask for help. Too bad because they don't usually interact with other towns because of the traveling distance it was seen as normal in the eyes of other people.

This is the sad scene Norami stumbled upon as she slowly passed through her first actual town not covered in rust. Most buildings were made from stone or wood and the paths were cobblestone. To her everything appeared to be from the 1700's-1800's which made her think she actually travelled through time.

Now if she could only get them to interact with her and not behind their damn windows and seem to jump at every little shadow...

"Hello! What's with you people? I'm lost and I just want some information." They seemed to calm down a bit, but anyone with a robotic dog would seem strange she supposes. Not to mention the weapon slightly taller than herself. Her PTRS is 6"6, 3 inches shorter since she shortened the barrel, while she stood at 5'10, so half a foot hung above her.

After deciding she wasn't a threat they reluctantly started pouring out with an old man leading them in the center, he was shorter than average but not so much to be called a midget, and had a long white beard with a bald head. He walked with a wooden stick and wore a simple non-expensive suit.

"Sorry young Miss, troubling times, not much trust in strangers these days." Young miss? She guesses 25 is still young to these people.

She looked at him sharply. Her time in the Minutemen taught her how to spot something amiss, and there was definitely something off. She could smell their fear clearly, a * _very_ * familiar fear.

"Let me guess, you have some kind of gang terrorizing the town?" She asked dryly as if it was a daily occurrence for her, which it was.

They were quiet for a bit as if debating whether or not to tell her before deciding. The old man stepped forward.

"Thank goodness someone finally arrived, please I beg of you send for help to get rid of the Dark Guild Thunder Birds. You are the first to arrive here in a long time, because our town is self dependant and the distance from other towns we're relatively unknown to most people. My granddaughter was captured by them, trying to fight them. Please save her."

A dark guild? Sounded like this place's version of raiders. There's nothing left to decide then.

"How 'bout I deal with them instead, when I'm finished you tell me where I am, deal?" She simply offered.

Their jaws dropped at her offer before regaining themselves. "Are you sure you can handle this, I mean these are mages we're talking about over twenty of them." A man said doubtfully.

"Mages? Oh well I'll figure it out when I get there. So do you want my help or not?" People use magic here? Definitely a different world. She could interrogate the dark guild then.

The old man nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing. They are hauled up on the west side of the forest in a wooden tavern." He said with a sigh giving up on convincing her to call for help. By the time she gets there somehing bad might happen an they need help now.

Floating words appeared before her saying Quest Started: Save Aster Village before fading away. But before she could leave, a little girl stepped out the crowd and confronted her. "Are you really going to beat up the bad guys?" She asked hopefully, wih her mother trying to pull her away saying they couldn't have too much hope.

"Yes I am, I got nothing left to lose after all." Was her last words before walking away. No one even got to ask what was that... dog with her.

"Wait! You're not going to kill them are you?"

She looked confused before realizing it was a different world, and probably weren't as lawless as the wasteland, and just shook her head, with plans on how to go about it in a non-lethal way.

"She's crazy." Was the unspoken agreement between them all.

* * *

Norami realised using her trusted PTRS would be lethal even if she aims for their limbs, since it would just blow them off, so she switched to her six shooter. It seems she would be going in cowgirl style. First she figured out how to use VATS so she could try it out, after testing it the slo mo function seemed incredibly useful and tested switching targets on the local wildlife. One action from her pistol takes a very small amount of AP. The only thing she has to worry about is reloading.

Now she stood in front of the door holding her gun at the ready, her big gun was stored away for now. Dogmeat ready beside her.

From inside everyone was enjoying themselves before the doors were kicked in. The mages sloppily readied themselves thinking they were finally found out but deadpanned when they saw one... no two figures. One was a freaky dog thing.

"What do you want!" Someone shouted.

Norami didn't answer except for saying one word. "Get him boy." In a flash the mechanical dog was on him and bit him in the...crotch. His high pitched scream was ignored when Norami acted. The world slowed around her and she selected her targets, targeting either shoulders or legs, six of them to her right. The chance to hit from her range just over 90 percent.

To them she drew her pistol so fast no one saw it, before six shots were fired all within a third of a second apart each, her left hand pressing the cock down in a blur. Six fell in pain, immobilized. She reloaded within two seconds before switching targets to the left side. Another six fell just as fast. 12 people were taken down in six seconds, 1 extra down from Dogmeat. Quarter of her AP but already regenerating.

"Good boy." A playful bark was returned

"The bitch is going down!" A burly mage said crackling his knuckles and flexing his muscles trying to look intimidating.

"Yeah! That dog too." A thinner man said holding a staff.

Magic circles were quickly summoned from either a tool or hand before lightning rained at the spot she and Dogmeat occupied and exploded, Tables and chairs together with parts of the floor. Unfortunately the smoke cleared revealing her right hand spread out in front of her, smoking indicating she blocked with it.

* _So that energy icon means her resistance to energy attacks, her unform had ballistic weave and a total of 200 Damage and energy resistance with her arm adding another 500 adding her total to 700. The damage she took was focused on her arm, and she took 1% limb damage. And 3 HP._ *

So that was magic? It was just like a fancy lazer circus. She didn't feel a thing, considering she attracted all the eletrical energy to her metal limb through obvious physics. Now to test how strong these mages were physically. While they were left shell shocked at her apparent survival, she sprinted towards them, her speed surprising even herself before delivering a vicious right hook to a jaw sending the man flying and landing with a loud wooden thunk as he hit the wall, unconscious.

They tried attacking her with their own fists but she found their forms lacking and easily weaved through them, blocking and delivering a few punches or kicks of well placed martial arts she didn't even need to use her gamer ability. It wasn't long before they were all down, groaning on the floor in pain from her rough treatment.

A clapping sound was heard as a door opened, a tough looking man holding a hostage, what looks to be a teenage girl with Cyan hair? And blue eyes, with quite a healthy figure. She was afraid though because she was held at knifepoint, with a strong arm almost choking her.

"Well well well, the whole guild went down. No matter, they were weaklings anyway, I'm on a whole different level and I got a hostage, don't move or she dies. Oh and drop your gun too." He calml said with a deadly undertone in his bland voice, but gave a squeeze on the girl's breast to assure his dominance making her flinch but couldn't do a thing.

Norami smiled at the girl while inwardly disgusted. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." She said as she dropped her gun to the side.

No one noticed her dog wasn't present anymore, but he wasn't there to see him anyway.

** **Crunch** **

Yet again Dogmeat's jaws found itself crunching on another pair of balls, from behind. Dogmeat was equiped with an internal stealth boy so he could turn invisible at will, for a short time of course. The so called Guild Leader let out a girlish shriek and let go of the mayor's daughter. The girl in question realized she was free and asserted her built up feminine fury and beat him down while his balls still hurt.

Dogmeat then realized he bit a little too hard because the man's balls actually fell off, but Norami gave him a thumbs up.

All in all, a relatively normal day for Norami, except she didn't have to kill anyone, but it felt kind of good. Killing is so easy for her, but perhaps she could get used to this.

After the girl calmed down and the leader resembled a piece of tender meat and Nora tied everyone up, she turn to her and literally threw herself in her arms crying out her thanks. Wow, that's new. The people here are so physical, but she didn't mind.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! How did you beat them. Can you teach me? That was awesome!" Was the girl's incoherent response to her situation.

"Calm down please, it's over now. Let's get help so these mages can be properly dealt with."

She reluctantly peeled herself off and they trekked back towards town as Nora decided to explain.

"I used this." Showing her revolver. "And him." Pointing towards her dog walking besides her.

"Wha-What's that" She asked in wonder. "Wait, does that mean you beat them without using any magic?!"

"Meet Dogmeat, my ummm... dog. And Yes."

"Wow he's so cute, even if he looks strange." She pondered. The dog looked pleased.

"By the way, can you explain to me what magic is. I'm not from around here. Oh and where I am and the year will help as well." Nora asked.

"Oh that's easy, Magic is a power only a tenth of everyone in the world possesses, and this is Aster town in the Kingdom of Fiore. X785? I think. Oh I have magic too but I'm not all that strong." She sounded depressed at not being strong enough.

Nora nodded seeming calm on the outside but her mind going a mile a minute as she realized she really wasn't in her world. They didn't seem confused at her guns so there were guns in this world too, and guns weren't invented until the 1600's, and what's with the x?

"Oh and my name's Norami Steel but you can call me Nora, what's yours?"

"I'm Siline, nice to meet you" She said with a smile.

"Siline, how about you teach me how to use magic and I'll teach you how to fight?"

"Okey dokey!"

* * *

When they got back they were greeted by the mayor who fussed over his granddaughter making the girl pout before turning to her.

"Thank you! You have the whole town's gratitude. Now that the guild taken care of it's only right I give you a reward, even if we never officially requested a job." He gave her what seemed to be a stack of paper money.

She got a notification for Quest complete and +300 xp and +100 000 jewels and a bar quarter way full. She decided, this gaming ability won't relied upon, she survived up to now without it, it's only to view her progress. But the useful perks would be used.

"It wasn't a problem, now about our other deal, I already talked to Siline about it."

That night the townspeople celebrated their freedom, Nora watched before leaving to a spare room the mayor offered her to stay, as long as she wanted he said. It was a simple room with a bed and a bathroom, with a nice view of the town from the window. As she got out of her uniform, she realized since she wasn't in her world anymore, she could wear what she wanted, that and it needed a wash.

Dogmeat lay in a corner recharging himself.

That was when her door opened revealing Siline... Nora was basically half-naked, it made for an awkward scene.

"Oh i'm sorry! I just wanted to find out when we should start... training?" She asked embarrassingly, before noticing Nora's arm. Nora quickly closed the door and shushed her not wanting her to freak out.

"I don't want anyone to find out that I'm a cripple. People always look at me differently." * _Except Nate and my friends._ *

"Okay I won't say a word. Let's start in the morning okay."

"No problem." She couldn't help but stare at the sway of her hips as she left tne room. She shook her head, when exactly was the last time she got laid? Siline is cute but too young for her tastes.

* * *

In the morning Siline lead her to a nice open spot in the forest, she felt teaching her how to unlock her magic first was only fair. Nora couldn't help but feel excited, magic sounds like it will be very useful. And from what she hears, there are so many different types.

So here they were with Nora seated to meditate, with instructions to look deeper into herself until she could feel her magic. It took some time, perhaps an hour before she actually awakened her magic, it enveloped her form in a blue glow.

"Amazing! You have so much magic for a beginner." She pouted at that, comparing it to her own.

Meanwhile Nora marveled at the feeling, she felt so alive. Then she checked her Pipboy and as usual froze her surroundings. At Perks it said magic is a Unique perk with it's own perk tree, to further upgrade the magic she uses. And can actually be increase the more she trains. Her MP stands at 1000, and is the size of a B-class mage according to the manual.

The Magic perk tree deals with making a particular type of magic either more powerful, cost less magic or increase magic regeneration rate, magic container size or choosing a selection of different magic to use. Categories range from Caster type to Holder type to Lost Magic. A MPP(magic perk point) is awarded together with a perk point each level up. She can't do anything now without any points but it won't stop her from learning directly.

Unpausing, she turned to Siline with a sadistic smile. "Let the training begin."

Siline could only gulp.

* * *

A month passed and Nora fully accepted her situation. At least this world is normal enough minus the magic of course. She trained Siline in martial arts while she trained her magic when she found the right one to practice, after some research. The town actually had a good library to research different types of magic. Of course she also studied the history of this world and was amazed by it.

There are guns in this world but they are not as powerful even though they do have ballistic ammo, but magic cartridges are more famous that have various effects such has explosions, shock, fire, water or even mud. Kind of like energy weapons she's used to but it can be chosen to be non-lethal or not. Buuut it's not used all that much for some reason, proof in the fact that the Fiore royal army resembles knights, except fot the magic division that uses staffs to fire magic.

Conclusion. Her weapons were more advanced than this world's ones.

The magic she chose is called Metal-Make a not so well known used rare magic, and it does exactly as it implies. Make metal into any shape she wants controlling or creating * _any_ * type of metal. She's not far enough to be combat ready, but she can create simple shapes. Better yet, if she uses preexisting minerals in the ground to form the metal, the metal doesn't break away, ever. Actually it doesn't break away even with it only created by magic unless she wills it. Needless to say she has an unlimited stock of metals for when she decides to set up her robot workbench.

The stronger the metal, the more magic is used to create it. The default metals she's sticking with for now are Iron, Steel and Aluminium. But she's working on the stronger metals like Titanium as well with less progress. It was really amazing having...powers.

She found out she actually got lucky beating that Guild Master because he was supposedly an A-class mage, only he was too cocky and didn't notice Dogmeat and the guild was smaller and weaker than most. Speaking of Dogmeat, she is working on adding a transformation spell on him to make him appear like a normal dog, and perhaps make him able to feel again with a sense of touch or smell instead of just his built in sensors. As a result she was also learning the spell herself.

She also realized after unlocking her magic her body became more durable and faster, and she felt stronger. Like using magic let's you defy physics or the physics of this world is just different. She got a notification on her Pipboy that unlocking her magic increased her physical stats by a factor of 3, so she now has 24 (+3) Strength, 30 (+1) Endurance and 24(+1) Agility. The +1's she found out was bobbleheads she found in the commonwealth that looked suspiciously like each of the attributes, she never kept them because they were creepy, and the extra 2 strength came from her prosthetic. Certain types of clothing boosts attributes, like her general uniform boosts 1 Charisma and 1 Perception.

She tested her speed herself by running, she was even faster than the fastest athlete by a few times... while not even at her fastest, and she got tired much slower than before. Oh and her HP almost tripled being at 2500 now from the increased Endurance .She felt like a young girl again with the energy flowing through her. And she was able to lift a tree with her bare hands! With little effort! Everything was now lighter to her.

Which leads her to where she is now a month later in front of the gate of Aster Town. She stayed for too long already, her time in the wasteland made her a wanderer, eben being a leader she kept on the move only popping in to check on her people. Staying in one place too long just doesn't feel right. Besides, there's a whole world to explore out there!

"Why do you have to leave so soon." Siline pouted like a child. She grew attached to the woman, she was so kind even if she was a harsh task master.

Norami sighed then patted the girl's head making her pout harder. "I told you before, living in one place for long isn't my style. Besides If I want to improve my magic I can't sit idle in one place." She used the excuse of magic even if it's not the real reason.

The other villagers were behind her shouting their goodbyes and cheering for her,

"Besides now you can protect this place on your own. But don't slack off in training you hear?" She added the last part sternly making Siline nod.

"Be sure to visit!"

As she walked her away she could feel her sadness at departing, she idly waved her hand goodbye as Dogmeat trotted next to her. These people were nice and she'll be sure to drop by one day, she easily hefted her large traveling bag uding her game inventory would make them think she's going without supplyies, plus the large bag increased her carry weight by 30, totalling at 500 carry weight.

It was like a breath of fresh air. No more Railroad to deal with. No more Minutemen. No more Raiders and most of all no more radiation. Just her and Dogmeat, in an unexplored world with a strange gaming ability and freshly practiced magic and her already mastered skills. She let out a breath and let the path in front of her take her randomly, anywhere is good for now.

With that she put on her sunglasse, the story of the Wandering Mage was born.

* * *

AN: I decided to make my own gamer fic while not entirely the main focus a Fallout Fairy Tail crossover, beside the other fic im writing(Golden Eyed Dragon). I of course am not going to stop writing GED, just alternating between them. I sometimes lose interest and doing something new makes me write faster until i come up with a better idea for the story.

Sorry that's just how I am. There will be power armor, she knows how to build her own frame and will find her T-60 power armor pieces in her inventory, but won't always be using it because she prefers being out it. Oh and the plus one on her stats is the bobblehead bonus. AGILTY here also factors how fast she is including the original purpose.

Oh and my version didn't have a young shaun appear before the institute exploded. And she was only with the minutemen and the railroad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of the Wanderer

AN: Sorry about my other fic's slowness, but after this chapter I'm going to continue with my other one so this one will slow down. I have all my ideas set but just had to write this one first. Chapter three will be uploaded within another two days.

X785, Fiore Kingdom, Hargeon.

It was a bright day in Earthland, specifically in Hargeon town. The town is widely known as a large port town in the southern part of Fiore near Magnolia. Our attention focuses on one of the many bakeries that Hargeon had to offer, where Ms. Steel is currently... surveying their merchandise.

Food. Not just any food. Her FAVORITE. Rasberry Caramel cheesecake. Okay it's not a food, but it's a desert. She technichally never ate it in over two hundred years. And she needs it now!

"I'd like to order all your Raspberry Caramel cheecakes please?" She asked with a straight yet excited face completely ignoring the baker behind the counter's jaw drop. Better yet, each one gives her a boost of 200 max hp for a short time and increases her Agility and Perception by 2, and she doesn't have to worry about her weight like in the past because she gets enough exercise!

5000 Jewels later she left the store with a happy smile accompanying her ever present companion. All of it was stored in her Pipboy to which she said was a magical storage device. It's been a week since she left Aster town and her short time prodege Siline, she kind of grew fond of her but she still couldn't take her with her, not with her protective grandfather there at least.

Sometimes she even forgets about the gaming mechanic, although she can ignore it and still use her own well earned skills, some things like the perks can't be ignored. Stuff like Increasing her magic power or making spells cost less magic to use is too good a chance to pass up. She still needs to find a way to level up properly, she only gained another 300xp from cooking and 'defeating' the random Vulcan on her path. One Vulcan gives 30xp and she killed 9, the others were from cooking. She's about a third away from leveling up. Sometimes the vulcan glows and a person comes out of it so she doesn't kill the Vulcans unless she kills whoever was taken over.

Entering a bar. Seedy people were in there, that she was all to familiar with. But the thing that interested her was a request board against the wall with what looked like flyers and reward money printed on them. Jobs? Maybe it will turn into quests so she can level up?

But she was in a bar, and they usually don't like it when you don't order. She didn't care what they thought and walked straight to the board and looked through the flyers. Getting rid of Vulcans for 50 000 jewels, meh.

Getting rid of bandits, too boring. Wait this one? Getting rid of a demon in the mines of Seeder town, rune knights were sent but never returned, reward 300 000 jewels and a dragon Lacrima? She knows lacrima are this world's version of fusion cores basically but vary in power. She decided to take it in the end since a demon is something she hasn't faced yet, and since it's A-class it will be a challenge for her.

"Never seen you around before." The 'bartender' commented as he accepted her mission.

"I'm just a traveler in need of some money." She answered.

"Well, good luck traveler." He said before accepting the job, causing words to appear before her saying Quest started: Demon Hunting.

She once again ignored the doubtful looks sent her way by the bar's occupants, thinking she can't handle such a hard quest and left the place.

Wendy grimaced as she barely dodged another blow from the demonic creature's claw.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" A large cyclone of wind was sent towards the large creature only for it to stand it's ground and tank it with barely a scratch. She grit her teeth in anger at not being able to hurt it as much as she wanted to. All that training... was it not enough? She needs to complete this job to figure out what element that Lacrima is, if it's Sky it will help her get stronger.

She was about to dodge again when he attacked with a sweeping claw when she heard another voice in the cavernous mining space.

"Metal-Make: Steel Wall!" A silver colored magic circle appeared on the ground in front of her before a wall of steel a few inches thick and twice as tall as her grew out of the ground blocking the blow, but the wall seemed to be struggling as it was dented a bit. Normally Wendy would have been thankful to whoever did that, but she's not the Wendy everyone knows from back then.

"I can handle this myself! I don't need your help." She rudely said while getting some distance and quickly used the Wing Attack on the demon, but only leaving light scratch that was barely noticeable.

Meanwhile Nora couldn't believe the nerve of this girl when she just save her ass. Damn her Steel Wall barely held strong enough, that was a first. It holds fine against Vulcans, it seems she needs to work on getting it stronger later.

"Dogmeat stay back, this is different from when you helped against Vulcans." Dogmeat while not happy complied because he his parts were only made of steel, so what would happen if that creature managed to dent her steel wall if it attacked him? So Dogmeat ran and waited at the entrance.

"Listen here you, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. I came here for a job and I intend to complete it." She was annoyed because she had to walk here, the trains didn't work so she couldn't even eat her favorite foo… er snack.

Wendy was frustrated but that someone made a mistake of not taking the quest down when she accepted but she couldn't refuse if someone came because of that.

"Fine! Just don't get in my way."

 _The nerve of her! Ugh, I'll deal with her when this is over._ She smirked and activated her magic circle with both hands, her hands were placed with her right hand in a fist with her left hand holding the left side with an open hand over her thumb.(Side of fist where thumb against open palm instead of pinky like Ice-make)

"Metal-Make: Steel Death claw!" Unlike other magic that has the magic circle appear in front of them, a Metal-make mage channels their magic into the ground with their magic circle appearing on the ground in front of them when they want to create something through the minerals from the ground, it appears in front of her when she creates metals directly from her magic, but the cost of spells are reduced more than half when she uses present minerals. Since it is a mine there are plenty to spare.

A Minotaur-like creature with horns and long deadly claws completely made from steel formed out of the ground, complete with deadly sharp teeth. But it was still only half the size of the demon. It took some time but she became proficient in both Static and Dynamic maker magic. She used creatures she was familiar with in the wasteland as practice and made them into her actual techniques.

Her steel creature charged from her mental command and swiped at the demon beast, that she now realized looked like a godzilla but had demonic horns on it's head and razor sharp claws that could shred skin like paper. There was a golden star above his head with the name Demonzilla, indicating it is a legendary creature that could drop legendary items. Her death claw swiped at the demon in a flash but only managed to scratch it enough only to make it look like it was scratched by a thin needle. Damn! How tough is his hide? His HP barely went down from that.

Wendy took action then covering her foot in wind and sprinted before jumping and delivering a downward axe kick on it's head while it was a little distracted by the other woman's creation. Which she briefly shivered at before shrugging it off not caring why she would make such a horrible creation. An explosion of wind occured on impact making it stumble a little before regaining itself and sending a punch towards Wendy who couldn't block in time. She yelped painfully when she landed, must have broken a rib or two from the heaviness of the punch.

Nora just shook her head at how much more durable mages are than normal humans and they continued fighting in a similar way for thirty minutes. Nora helped where she could not wanting the kid to bite more than she can chew but the kid just gave her the stink eye. Her magic was running low and they were getting tired. Worse yet, the Demonzilla only lost a quarter of it's HP. It somehow became faster midway through and Nora suffered a few hits herself despite her speed losing about a quarter of her HP, the thing was faster than he looked.

Suddenly the creature charged at Wendy who was breathing heavily, she tried to dodge but tripped because of a leg injury and could only watch in horror as his claws drew closer. Nora didn't know what she was thinking but she channeled her magic through her body doing something she hadn't tried yet, she sped towards them running the fastest she ran in her life.

Wendy only saw the dark blue coat and the sound of grinding metal followed by flesh being pierced. A thud of something fell to the side and her eyes widened seeing a sleeve of the woman's clothing along with the limb.

In front of her the woman stood protectively what's left of her right arm up to her elbow was positioned to block, but the creatures claw was held by her other hand even though two were pierced through her chest and was bleeding. It couldn't pull her away for some reason her strength was greater through sheer willpower.

She didn't want this! Ever since her friends died on Tenrou, she fell into depression before her personality changed and she pushed everyone away insisting she could do everything by herself. In truth she didn't want to feel the pain of losing someone again, it was just too painful. But because this woman showed that she cared when she basically saved her a few times during the fight she just brushed her off... and now she's dying, and lost an arm.

"W-why?" She was only ever rude to her since she came in, yet she saved her.

Nora smiled as she slightly turned straining under the heavy limb as the creature struggled to get free. "Because I got nothing left to lose kid."

It's true, that's how she felt. She already lost everything. Her husband, her son, her friends and her world. Even if the gaming ability amuses her and keeps her busy, that's just how she felt about her situation. She would at least die saving someone, that's why she thoughtlessly saved Aster town from the Dark guild and why she's risking her life for a complete stranger, even if she was a bitch to her. She watched as her HP drained in the red and passed out before she could see it stopped completely at 1%.

However Life Giver 3 regenerates 1% per minute(changed from per second for realism) would ensure her eventual srvival... not that Wendy knows this.

The demon threw her to the side when she went limp freeing her from his claws her body landing with a thud.

Silence reigned and what felt like an eternity was only a moment for Wendy.

*Because I got nothing left to lose.*Echoed in her head. It sounded so empty, as if she went through hell and back losing everything that was dear to her yet she still goes on to help people. Unlike her. She felt ashamed, her magic is meant for healing, she was always a healer. But the need to get stronger always ignored that part of her so she stagnated because she wasn't true to herself. Not anymore.

The demon didn't know what was going on but it finally got one of the annoying mages but the smaller one's power suddenly grew beyond measure when she sucked a large quantity of air and consumed it. Her hair turned a pinkish colour and became wild, her eyes became slanted and her teeth became sharper. Wing-like attachments appeared on her wrists and ankles with feathery wings on her back. Her body radiated power as strong winds encircled her.

Angry that his prey suddenly got stronger he tried to swipe at her only for her to easily dodge it and deliver a punch to it's chest. Pain is all it felt as with was sent flying along a long tunnel of spinning wind and crashed into the cavern wall, shaking the whole cavern. Before he could try and escape she swung both her arms generating large tornadoes which crashed into him, pulling him out of the wall and spinning high into the air before it dispersed.

Wendy jumped appearing on the ceiling at supersonic speeds before kicking off leaving a small crater once again speeding towards the demon, coating her hand in a large tornado of wind she punched. Hard. It went through him, the tornado going all the way to the ground before the Drmonzilla crashed into the ground. Dead. Wendy landed hair and features turned back to normal, panting heavily from using Dragon Force for the first time.

Then she remembered... she realized she didn't even know her name and quickly checked on her. She was alive, but barely, Wendy used a healing spell to stop the bleeding before she noticed her right arm wasn't actually normal but steel and wires? That was when the woman's dog sat near her making sad mechanical noises. She only noticed it was metallic now but she banished her surprise.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She said reverting back to her old timid self.

"Master... strong... won't die from this." The dog reassured her.

Wendy believed him. She brought the separated arm with her though. Dogmeat didn't say another word though.

Wendy managed to carry her to the closest hospital in town and decided to wait until she would be healed, even if it would take a while and worry her guild. But imagine her surprise when she entered the room the next morning, she was awake in her hospital gown and COMPLETELY healed.

"Oh hi kid." She casually greeted.

"You almost died and that's all you have to say?" Wendy incredulously asked.

Nora shrugged. "Well it's not like I know your name. The name's Norami Steel by the way. "

"Wendy Marvell." Dogmeat sat beside her bed the entire time.

"Say, did you get the mission reward. The only reason I chose this job was because I was curious about that Dragon Lacrima."

Wendy looked down guiltily at that. She took this job so she might get stronger with that Lacrima but when she asked the client what element it was, he said it was Metal. Which just happens to be the same magic Norami used during the fight. Perhaps it would be better if she gave it to her, to choose what she wants to do with it and split the reward money. She rummaged in her bag and passed the Lacrima ball, with dark silver symbols on it.

Norami touched it activated a screen to pop up(only visible to her) she figured out not long ago when she touches objects information about that object appears before her.

*Metal Dragon Slaying magic Lacrima: Grants the user access to 2nd Generation Dragon Slaying Magic or 3rd Generation if already have access to 1st generation. This particular element allows the user to use Metal to transform their bodies similar to the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox but able to use Steel and more stronger alloys. Dragon Slaying Magic changes the user's body to have characteristics of a dragon, thus improving that person's durability and strength to imitate a dragons scales as a defense. You can eat your element as long as it was not directly created with your own Dragon Slayer magic to restore your strength and magic power after being weakened in battle. This magic was made to combat dragons so it would be just as effective against normal mages than normal magic.*

Now that she actually thought about it, Wendy here used Dragon Slaying Magic during the fight. Sky, Wind?

"Don't you want this?" She only started learning magic a little over a month ago. Nora is a quick learner, to be able to be B-class already and semi-proficient in her magic(With her magic and physical skills alone), she'll be A-class or higher if she brings out her guns and perhaps her power armor, something she wants to reacquire. Using her metal magic with it might make it stronger.

Wendy stubbornly shook her head. "It was my fault you ended up like this anyway. I'm sorry about how I acted before."

Nora just waved her usable hand. "It's fine, I'm sure you have your reasons. Besides I can just build a new arm... if I could get the right tools that is." She needs a place to settle down to set up her workbenches. She can't focus on that if she's on the move she realized, only for a short time though, until she has everything she needs. She actually spotted a few shops on the way that sold them but didn't want to stop to check yet, but she can do it now.

With a clicking sound she detached the remains of her arm that the doctors seem to have left much to her joy leaving only the port for a new one in her shoulder, before storing it into her pipboy... awkwardly. The other part was conveniently on her night stand and she stored that too. What's weird is that the Pipboy has a magic circle activated when she stores it, but at least it makes it believable. She'll fix or build a new arm when she gets settled down. She also saw her XP was halfway now to level 66. It sure needs a lot of xp to level up.

"Say Wendy, are you from a guild?" Nora asked ignoring Wendy's surprised look at how she stored her things.

"Yes. Fairy Tail." Slightly ashamed at her previous actions towards her guildmates, but proud of being a Fairy Tail Mage.

"Good, I'm coming with you. I need a place to settle down to set up my workbench to make my new arm, you don't mind do you?" Wendy beat that creature on her own while she was out... somehow, she won't pry into it. After all the items somehow were stored into her inventory. A legendary Item.

"Not at all, it would be great!" She was grateful for the woman to bring her back to her senses but how long would she stay? Would she ever consider joining her guild as they are now? She didn't see a guild mark anywhere.

Nora spent another hour getting her things ready only dressing in a normal long sleeved shirt and pants with her normal boots that she wore with her General Uniform, her Uniform was also ruined from the tears in it from being stabbed, now her right arm sleeve lay limp in the air. They took a train and were on their way to Magnolia, where her guild was situated. In the train Dogmeat lay in Nora's lap as she sat opposite Wendy.

"A-ano."

"You're curious how I lost my arm aren't you. Bet you didn't even notice any difference in the fight?" Nora stated bluntly, making Wendy nod and herself to sigh thinking of a way to say this.

"Accident while while trying to build a... robot. It didn't turn out well and turned on me, I was young and stupid back then. Yes Dogmeat is a robot, at least his body is."

"A robot? Really? But won't that change everything if you could make many? You could be famous. And why is he named Dogmeat?" Wow, building robots sounds like out of a fiction novel. But the proof is in front of her.

"I didn't create the Idea, but because it's so dangerous it was always kept a secret. If the wrong people get their hands on it... it could prove disastrous. And Dogmeat came with his name." She said without giving out she was from a different world... yet.

They kept talking about petty things getting to know each other. While not entirely giving away everything... for now. They began to slowly warm up to each other, Wendy still felt she owed the woman a lot for what she did for her while Nora was grateful she could help someone out of their... depression. Everyone goes through that stage, she learned the hard way when she was driven by revenge.

Wendy found out that Nora actually only started learning to use magic a little over a month ago and was shocked at how powerful though not one of the best she was still proficient enough with magic to seem as if she spent at least two or three years using it. Mages that start learning magic later in life were rare because most lack the ingrained reflexes to fight, and then when she heard how Nora beat a Dark Guild without any magic although weak was no small feat. Nora decided to learn magic because she realized she got lucky and there might be stronger mages out there and learned Metal-make because of her experience with metal use in building robots and tweaking her weapons.

Meanwhile Nora wondered just how young mages learn how to learn magic, if this child seemed to be better at using magic than her she must have been using it for years, or is a fast learner like her. Then Wendy told her she was raised by a Dragon but disappeared when she was little, surprising her greatly. But considering her own son was older than her, she believed the girl which put her in the girl's good books.

Anyhow, she really needs a break, and working on her old hobbies before the war would be a good way to start. She really needs a new arm. And what to do with that Lacrima?

When the train finally stopped at Magnolia station Nora they walked through the town, before finally arriving at a... small farm/bar through a dirt path through the forest.

Wendy opened the doors a little nervous but confident as they walked in greeting the few members that were present. Less than ten but more than five.

"Hello everyone, I'm back."

Everyone present was shocked at her greeting. That she actually greeted cheerfully like she did before they hit rock bottom, when she turned dismissive and cold.

"Wendy!" Some members cried and hugged her dramatically.

"Seriously, what changed Wendy?" Macao asked from where he sat, curious what suddenly made her change her attitude. Before he noticed the newcomer. A very one-armed newcomer and pretty lady. "Oh hello what brings you here, miss?" Not a lot of visiters come since Fairy Tail's drop in reputation.

"She's here... because of me." She said sadly when she managed to get out of the group hug.

A short version of what happened was told before they finally understood the situation.

"Damn, it's alright Ms. Steel. You can stay here until you... recover. It's not a problem, Fairy Tail never turns down anyone in need of help." The blue haired man said. She had long since gotten used to the strange hair colors in this world.

"Thank you. You won't mind if I set up my own work area somewhere in the forest? For some privacy."

"No, as long as it doesn't disturb anyone." He agreed.

Inwardly Nora was cheering but she first needed to build her place, hiring some workers won't be that hard to do.

Nora spent another half an hour getting to know some of the members of the Guild. The state of the Guild airily reminds her of how she first found the Minutemen; recovering from loss. It didn't take much convincing to find out, apparently it was public news. Their strongest members were conducting their S-class trials on Tenrou Island when Acnologia, the Black Dragon of Apocalypse attacked and destroyed the Island in one breath attack, sinking the island.

Meanwhile Wendy was apologizing for her behavior and everyone just accepted it, knowing she would have come around eventually.

Wendy was apparently a kind and sweet young girl before that event, losing her friends made her turn bitter and avoid getting close to anyone not wanting to experience the feeling of loss again. Asking for some directions to a carpentry guild and she was off traveling through Magnolia's streets. When she found it she asked if she could build a small house/workshop in the East forest, luckily she didn't even have to buy a plot of land. After discussing with the designer she got the layout of the place down and now all that was needed is to build it. It was 150 000 Jewels total and it would take a week to complete. That leaves her with only 50 000 left, just barely enough to cover hotel costs for a week.

There didn't seem to be any public job requests like in Hargeon so she was forced to ask the Guild Master of Fairy Tail if she could accept jobs even if she isn't a member of the guild. His answer was:

"Sure, I'll give you permission to do jobs... as long as 20% goes to the guild." He said sneakily. It isn't against any laws for a non-guild member to accept jobs as a mercenary, given that they relinquish part of the reward to the guild as payment that is.

Nora sighed. "Fine."

This place wasn't so bad anyway. Even though the guild is generally quiet they have their moments. Namely, the dancing guy Vijiteer, a quite eccentric fellow doing dances the guild seems to not appreciate but still does anyway. The fat dude Droy denying that he's not fat but all muscle, the lavender haired woman Laki that speaks in weird ways, the painter Reedus, and the smoker Wakaba, the guild masters assistant/drinking buddy and the barmaid Kinana. Oh and don't forget the round belly dark skinned Nab that stands at the request board but never takes a job. The rest were out on jobs that she didn't meet yet.

And so for a week Nora couldn't do much while she waited for her quarters to finish building. Her mind was filled with ideas since she won't be able to obtain certain parts for making robots she decided to have one final project. Build one final robot with the last materials she has in her inventory. Not just any old robot, a completely new unique model. At the same time, she finished repairing her prosthetic, it was mostly damaged at the joint and it was easy to fix it from there.

She remembers what she still has from the time she checked it before she lost her arm. 100 Adhesive 47 Asbestos, 49 Aluminium, 121 Circuitry, 40 Copper, 115 Ballistic fiber, 87 Fiber optics, 50 leather, 102 Steel, 30 Fiberglass, 35 crystal, 70 screw, 67 gears , 53 spring, 29 nuclear material, 12 gold, 18 silver, 30 Titanium, 17 chrome. She's not sure if there are different magic crafting materials out there since she's in a different world now, these materials minus the titanium and chrome was already first in her inventory when she first checked it. Must have been what she had lying around back home, and somehow got transported to her inventory.

The house was centered in a small clearing, it was small with a slightly larger extension on it's side(her workshop area). It was western style with roof tiles, with a living room combined with the kitchen, one bedroom and one bathroom. Water was installed already, and she bought a decent bed to rest in. Funny thing about this world is that it doesn't have electricity, everything runs on magic lacrimas. The work space was like a garage area, it was 5 meters by 4 meters. Big enough for her to build a robot workbench in the center with the other workbenches against the walls and space to spare to walk between them.

She only did a few odd jobs a day that was within Magnolia. Each job activated a quest that gave a 100xp reward, something she intends to abuse. She was four fifths a way from leveling up now, she calculated that she would level up once a month if she does jobs this way, eventually doing harder requests for more xp.

Wendy also kept hounding her for training which she reluctantly agreed to so she spent a few hours a day doing some kind of training with her or sparring. Battling in higher than normal speeds without her guns took some getting used to, against an equally strong mage. They were were resting from their spar just a ways in backyard when Wendy brought up the topic about the Lacrima. Nora only wore a tank to and shorts not even hiding her metallic arm.  
her

"Nora-san what are you going to do with the dragon Lacrima?"

What a question. Should she use it, and gain more power or sell it for a good price? What use is gaining more power except for her own curiosity?

"Nora. I'd like it if you it to become a dragon slayer like me." It would be nice to have another dragon slayer nearby, even if she wasn't raised by a dragon.

From her relaxed lying position she had one thought. _Who can refuse such a face_ But she knew it was for a completely different reason. She grew too attached to Wendy and there's no turning back.

"I can't refuse if you make a face like that Wendy... I accept."

AN: About the MP in the gaming mechanics. Below 1000 is C-class, 1000-3999 is for B-class mages. 4000-9999 for A-class. 10 000-19 999 for S-class. 20 000 and above for Wizard Saint. It doesn't match up to the MPF into the magic meter because it works differently so don't think about it. Sorry about the Time skip but I made sure to include scenes of her interacting with the leftovers of fairy tail. But it would take forever to write every little quest and I don't really like to. I already wrote two.

Spells like Metal-make: Steel Deathclaw costs about 200(-100 if using present minerals) MP. Metal Wall costs 100(50 with present minerals)MP

Magic Perks list.  
Magic Freak. lvl 1-20. +500 MP per level upgrade.(Total 10000)[Note MP can be increased through normal training and meditation as well]

Control Freak Lvl 1-10 -5% cost each level for any type of magic spell.

Power Boost Lvl 1-10. Increase effectiveness and power of any spell by 10% each level up.

Regenerator Lvl 1-10. Regenerate +1% magic per minute.(default at .1% magic per minute)

Magic master Lvl 1-5 Able to learn +1 more magic each level. (Different magic is like a different equiped weapon)

Dragon Lungs Lvl 1-5 Restore 5 percent more magic power than usual after consuming your element (must have Dragon Slaying Magic.) Lvl 3 Breath attacks are 50 percent more 4-5 Restore 5 percent lost health

Dragon nose Lvl 1-5 Able to track someone via their scent, from up to 100 meters away (+100 meters each upgrade)

Dragon Body Lvl 1-5. Your skin has properties of a dragon making it harder to hurt you. Take -5% Melee and Damage resistance (+5 percent per level)

Attributes over the 20 margin(S.P.E.C.I.A.L.) means it's at superhuman levels. Dragon's would be somewhere in the thousand in physical attributes.

XP needed for each level.

65-66 = 5000(+75 extra each level after)

Strange using Fallout mechanics instead of The Gamer isn't it? But added stuff to fit the fairy tail world. And she can upgrade her attributes beyond the normal 10 limit when when eventually gets there.(a very long way)

Can craft things unlike Fallout where you have to find things, creating it on her own or using blueprints. Alot of crafting materials would be replaced with magic ones, except the ones she managed to recreate(circuitry, crystal) Most crafting materials in the Fairy Tail world is to make weapons, armor, enchantments etc. And materials is similar to Skyrim, soul gems are replaced with Lacrima.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The last big timeskip. Okay there's a reason for that. You see most gamer fics I read never get to the point when the player gets to a high level, and they eventually get bored of writing it, so I'm doing a time-skip, the skills and level is explained in second author note at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 3 of The Wanderer

 _Magnolia, X791_

The skies were blue as the sun shone brightly across Magnolia. It was beginning of a new day for Magnolia's citizens as everyone woke up and began their occupations be it in some sort of merchant guild, a shop owner or a dead end job. Everyone was awake... except for a certain someone.

Sprawled on her bed with blankets barely covering her form. The sun disturbed her by shining on her face but she covered her face with her pillow trying to block it. It was all for naught when her door slammed open along with a greeting.

"Why good morning ma'am! Don't mind me, I'm just your everyday robot with the brain of a farmer." He said almost cheekily. The last part is a running gag, but it's kind of his catchphrase and it gets new people every time. However, in this case it's not new, because Nora built him and it was getting old. Still she appreciated his company and his strange humor.

"5 more minutes Ethan." Was her muffled reply.

"Oh but there's news from the guild. Apparently, Blue Pegasus picked up a magic signature in the location that used to be Tenrou Island. I'm betting that something interesting will happen today. And don't forget you have to meet the council this afternoon."

With those words Nora was instantly up.

Freshening up in the bathroom, of the same house she built 6 years ago. She thought back to what made her stay and actually decide to join the guild, that everyone viewed as the weakest guild in the country at the time. There on her left shoulder was a black Fairy Tail guild mark.

 _Flashback_.

The insertion of the Lacrima was painful, considering most magic lacrima is inserted when said mage didn't specialize in any magic . However given that her magic was the same element, it was perfectly safe if a little painful.

"How do you feel?" Wendy asked.

"I feel..." She said trailing off, she stood up and opened her room window taking in the smells and sounds she could never sense before. "Different."

Her magic felt stronger, a glimpse at her stats showed her MP having tripled standing at 3000 now and her physical stats(Only Strength and Endurance this time) doubled again, and is at a good 56 (+3) and 60 (+1). Because of the increased Endurance her HP stands at 4000(Still capable of increasing as she levels up). She still wonders how Perception and the others be increased, besides using perk points.

There was something else also...off. Now that she thought about it, Wendy seemed cute in a different way and she thought Siline attractive. Sure she admits going both ways, but now she felt completely different when she thought of men, almost revolting.

Little did she know, the Lacrima was of a male dragon so it would affect her hormones in such a way changing her forever.

There was also the need to test herself in battle. Desperately.

She grinned "This won't be so bad after all."

 _Flashback end_

It wasn't long before she joined the Guild... mostly because of Wendy. She was so cute with how dedicated she was to pay her back for snapping her back to reality and she would seem hurt if she left. It didn't change that she kept travelling, taking on long jobs that would last for weeks. She felt at ease on the move, but she still made bonds with the members helping out when she could.

Eventually after a year of hard work the Guild was out of debt and another new member joined... Siline. She came after reading her letters wanting to become an actual mage, but also because her grandfather died from a stroke and wanted to get stronger. The guild flourished from there, although still not the strongest out there they were no longer the weakest.

A new guild hall was built, twice the size of the old tavern with two floors, the bottom floor a bar area with rows of tables and a bar to the side with stools ready to be served by Kinana(Basically the guild hall before phantom destroyed it). Kinana also learned her own magic now and is a capable Poison mage and when not attending the bar, Siline takes over.

By this time she finished her project of building her last and best robot. But the way he acts he may as well be human or like a synth back home. It took a year to build him often working through the night. Since Nuclear energy isn't present in this world she drained the last of her ten fusion cores into a single modified one that could store much more and fitted it as his energy source, a single fusion core has a life of over 200 years, after all Codsworth was still functioning after she left the vault… when 200 years passed. This stronger fusion core will last ten times longer.

She didn't stop there, she created a separate energy source using a modified empty fusion core made with magic infused metal that absorbed it's own magic not that different than a mages magic container allowing him to use his own magic.

The robot she named Ethan, short for Etharnano with his robot name E3N was built in the shape of a human, six feet tall. Made mostly out of a titanium alloy from chrome, gold and carbon infused with her own magic. The magic making the metal that much stronger. His head was a half the size of a normal head being a long camera-like with protected blue crystal lens.(Don't know how to explain his body just google Ethan from cod Infinite warfare)

His personality was the hardest to create but she managed to make him AI and a free will of his own with all the time she put in him. Taking a year to build a single robot was extremely long, but the quality was that much appreciated because of what came from her hard work.

Finishing her shower she dried her hair in front of her mirror. _Red_ eyes stared back completely unlike her blue before she became a Dragon Slayer. They also had a vertical slit through them, If her old friends saw her they would think she's some kind of vampire. She chuckled at that thought. She still wears her pipboy, only now she was able to modify it to be slimmer, like a wristband. In public she claims it's a minor form of Archive magic.(Which technically it is)

She also seemed to still appear 25 years old even though she was 31 now. She was worried if this gaming ability made her unable to age. So far she didn't seem to get any older ever since the gamer ability was granted to her.

She got dressed in a plain sleeveless blacktop slipping over custom form fitting titanium plate mail(only for her chest and right arm) because the armor rating was higher alone from her old uniform, and then slipping on a collared dark blue coat not unlike her old general coat but different, also fitted with ballistic weave (energy resistance includes magic). It had the Fairy Tail emblem on the back in white, she also put on a pair of black pants with black boots. The coat was specially tailored, the high quality offering her an extra +5 Perception and +4 Intelligence. A pair of dark tinted sunglasses to cover her red eyes finished her outfit, also increasing her Perception by another 2 and her boots increased her agility by 4.

"Ma'am? Don't take so much time admiring yourself, I hear it's not healthy." And Ethan just had to open his damn mouth. She still loves him like her own son in a different way.

On her way out she ate the breakfast prepared for her and grabbed her modified PTRS(still packs a great punch but uses magic bullets) equipped with a halberd to use as a spear and Dogmeat now equipped with better upgrades including his own magical core joined them like usual. The team consisting of Nora, Dogmeat and Ethan. Team MetalZone

A very much grown up Wendy was filled with hope that her friends were not actually dead. Earlier, Blue Pegasus knocked on their guild's doors in a very much dramatic fashion before telling them they picked up magical readings at Tenrou Island's location.

The last six years did her good. She is confident young woman now, no longer the insecure child she used to be. It mostly had to do with the fact that she has large breasts now and that her body matured. But most of the credit had to go to Nora helping her with that, they both grew stronger as they trained together to hone their magic and bodies both. Her outfit is similar to Erza's when not wearing armor, a white long sleeved dress shirt with a red bow, a black skirt with a brown belt tied around her waist that has a straight sword sheathed through it and brown boots.

She stood with her arms crossed, a serious thoughtful expression on her face. The guild liked to call her the blue haired Erza as she took to mothering the guild when Nora wasn't, but she's also scary, especially if one of her guild mates try to ignore their injuries she would just give them a smile that screams _death_ before they listened and lied back down.

You're looking at one of Fairy Tail's current S-class mages. The guild may not be as strong as the Fairy Tail of old but they at least get by now, especially since she wasn't the only one who trained. The entire guild is A class mages at the least with Romeo being as a B-class because he was the youngest. The few that attained S-class are Bisca, Alzack, Nab surprisingly Jet and Droy, and Nora.

Nab finally found a job that suited him and found a monk that trained him in various stances that gave him an aura of different animals, after returning from six months training he was a different person.

Accompanying her was Jet, Droy, Max, Warren, Bisca and Alzack on a ship, that was when they saw someone standing on the water before turning and running as if to lead them somewhere. And then as if by magic(pun intended), Tenrou Island appeared being engulfed by a large sphere of light before it disappeared.

The others gasped in surprise but quickly docked and split up to search the Island. As Wendy went on her own she heard shouts of surprised with her enhanced hearing when she spotted a familiar small white figure getting up from the ground.

"C-carla?" She asked almost in disbelief when she saw her longtime friend that she believed dead.

There was some pause before Carla blinked. "Wendy?!"

"What happened? How did you suddenly get older?"

"It seems time froze here while 7 years passed outside, anyway... I missed you Carla!" She suddenly hugged Carla almost suffocating her with her large chest. Carla felt how strong her grip was compared to before, and wondered how much stronger she's gotten. From the looks of things, she finally grew a backbone and is standing up for herself.

"Wendy... it's good to see you... but I can't breathe." Even though it seemed so recent it was a long time for Wendy.

Wendy softened her grip. "Sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength. Tehehe."

With the others they all regrouped and the First Master's ghost Mavis Vermillion was explaining what happened when they wondered why the others looked older, Natsu then asked. "Where's Wendy?" Remembering his younger fellow dragon slayer. Everyone had the same thought when they heard a voice answer.

"I'm here everyone." A beautiful young woman with long blue hair and an an amazing figure greeted them. It took a moment to realize it was in fact Wendy because she was holding a surprised Carla.

"Wendy!?"

Wendy couldn't help but giggle at their reaction, She can't stay young and cute forever now right?

"Wendy you grew up so beautiful!" Erza approached her excitedly as everyone who was frozen gathered around her to ask what they missed. Wendy was a little overwhelmed and couldn't help but blush as Erza's comment, she was happy. They were a little sad not being there to see her grow up but they were happy she managed without them.

[Meanwhile.. In Era, Reformed Magic council]

Nora entered the council chambers, leaving her companions to wait outside. She steadily breathed out to calm down after finished speaking with them.

"Do you accept our offer?" Gran Doma, the Chairman of the magic council asked. The offer in question was a position in the Ten Wizard Saints.

Now normally they would think twice making such an offer since she was a Fairy Tail mage but lately Fairy Tail has been less destructive since they came back. And Nora was a highly capable mage. She was well rounded having mastered four different magics and she was good with all of them. Her long record of successful S-class and higher missions was also what made them offer her the position. And they needed to fill the empty spots.

Nora was surprised but perhaps she just might find a way to return to her old world with the resources provided with the position. Even though she doesn't actually want to return since this world is more peaceful, the least she can do is say goodbye. But also because she grew too powerful for her own world. She certainly doesn't want to everyone to fear her.

"I accept the position."

The reactions were varied, but were overall pleased.

"Very well, you are granted the 6th position in the Wizard Saint's, wear your badge with honor. Unfortunately, we have an assignment that needs your… particular expertise."

"Just great." Nora said dryly, already used to people handing out a random quest when she visits some towns… just like a game. She ignored the glares at her disrespectful tone, she didn't care. They could eat Dogmeat's imaginary shit.

[On the way to Magnolia after finishing the quest, A month later]

Nora casually walked on the path letting her power armor's automatic hydraulics walk for her as she rested from the job.

Anyway, her quest was to get rid of a giant sea monster capable of large scale water magic near the border of Fiore and Bosco, it was a small challenge to beat and she could see why she was needed and not an ordinary S-class mage. Her special power armor(modified to accommodate magic instead of fusion cores) had powerful resistances towards different magics.

It was tough to beat, took a lot out of her and that's saying something. After all it was a ten year quest. It was still sometimes hard to believe how strong she's gotten since learning magic so long ago, but she's getting by just fine since she joined Fairy Tail and met her pseudo daughter Wendy. The great thing about S-class and above quests are the +1000 xp rewards, Decade quests grant 1500 and century quests grant 2500.

She was brought out of her musings when her suit's sensors picked up magical signatures nearby, her own senses recognized them instantly.

The independent guild, Crime Sorcier.

She met them about three years ago, it turns out they were watching out for the guild and wanted to see if she would threaten Fairy Tail given how strong she was, because it was suspicious a strong mage would join such a weak guild. The situation didn't turn hostile because she told them she was from a different world and mostly joined the guild because of Wendy.

It was a surprise when she found out they used to be dark wizards but after certain events they created an independent guild and are trying to atone for their sins. She sometimes helps them taking down dark guilds, she's not close to them but she considers them more than acquaintances but less than a friend. She sympathizes with them because of her own sin… killing her own son.

"Nora, we need your help with something _very_ important." The male of the cloaked trio spoke up.

Nora sighed. When he emphasizes very important, it means something dire that could possibly threaten the safety of the country, or even the world. Her body glowed and her power armor stored into her requip space she was left in her normal attire, including her sunglasses.

"What is it this time." Nora almost whined, even though she knew it was serious.

"We detected the same magical force for the past few years and we wanted to investigate the source of it. Unfortunately, our presence there would pose a problem for the people and mages participating there since we're criminals laid out by the council. This magical presence is very similar to Zeref's magic."

"Wait, you mean _the_ Zeref. What do you want me to do?" Nora curiously asked with seriousness.

"We'd like you to participate in the Grand Magic Games this year, if you accept you'll use this lacrima to communicate what you find." This time Ultear answered showing her a lacrima.

Nora cringed. She never liked participating in tournaments and her skills would be on display for all to see, something not many people know of. Except for Fairy Tail that is, the council and people she fought. Nevertheless, this might be a danger to the lives of many so she'll accept because she's the type of person that won't let innocent lives be needlessly wasted.

"Fine, looks like I have no choice. It might be a good time to show these children what a real mage can do. Come on Ethan, Dogmeat I need some booze NOW!" She called her companions who waited the whole time and changed back into her power armor lazily walking the path again.

The group sweatdropped wondering if it was a good idea to ask her for help or not.

[2 Weeks after the events of Zentopia]

A month passed since the thought to be dead members re-joined the present time. The guild was shocked and happy but came to greet them, Wendy explained the reason they didn't age and how they survived, while the rest reacquainted. However their reunion didn't last long before a supposed cousin of Lucy came with a package for Lucy.

The guild was led on a wild goose chase for clock parts only to find out that the parts should stay apart or it could mean the end of everything. The cousin turned out to be the spirit of Lucy's 'little sister' doll controlled by a dark guild… a free Oracion seis. Zentopia was also an enemy but in the end Lucy was saved from the infinity clock and Zentopia apologized for their actions.

When they actually got to see just how far behind they were in strength or rather how much stronger the guild members have gotten they were at a loss for words. Even Natsu was nearly beaten by Max in a spar until he pulled out his Lightning Fire dragon mode but even then his magic power was nearly depleted and Max just barely dodged.

At one side of the guild Erza was eating a strawberry cheesecake as usual, Nab who is now much more muscular actually picked a job from the request bored. Jet and Droy were with Levy acting more civil than usual now that they can hold their own and would be weird to fawn over her given the age differences, Gajeel sat with Pantherlily casually eating Iron, Bisca and Alzack was keeping Asuka busy.

While the guild still had some of it's rowdiness before they came back, it was just about to reach old classical Fairy Tail levels. Natsu and Gray started fighting for no reason at all, only for Erza to scare them into submission and them to act like Happy, pretty soon the whole Guildhall went into petty brawls. Wendy watched everything with a smile with Carla, before she too stepped in to stop the fights, Natsu and Gray who started it again... scaring them into stopping. Who knew Wendy could be so scary?

Lucy just tiredly sat at a table smiling and was talking with the new member Siline who was way too cheerful. Laxus hung out at the back with his old team even though he's not really a member of the guild right now. Gildarts was with Cana in his protective daddy mode embarrassing her as usual.

Macao anď Wakaba sat at the bar with the master as usual on the bar table with a mug of beer in his hand.

"Does this mean I'm not the Master anymore?" Macao asked hopefully.

Makarov just laughed. "Maybe...no you can keep it," he said entirely serious but he didn't really mean it. He was technically still the master and he hadn't retired yet but he had a more promising candidate in mind.

Macao deflated causing Wakaba to laugh. "Hey Macao, when is _she_ coming back?"

Macao straightened up at the mention of her. "Actually, she was called by the council for something, it was pretty strange when she didn't help out with the whole Zentopia thing. Maybe they gave her a long job."

Makarov looked between them confused, at the mention of _her_ he could tell they respected this person greatly. A new guild member while they were frozen?

"Who is this person exactly?"

"Oh that's right Master, you see when Fairy Tail lost it's strongest members we were really at our lowest. We were in debt with Twilight Ogre, and had to move to a smaller guild hall because we couldn't afford to keep the bigger one. That was when Wendy went out on a job and returned with a new member." Macao said ashamed that they didn't try and force someone to go with her.

"Yeah, she's a strong one master, it wasn't long before she joined the guild, did so many jobs that we were out of debt. We didn't want her to do all the work, so we all helped. Everyone trained their butts off I'm telling you." Wakaba added remembering how Max, a once weak member no offense almost beat Natsu.

"Her name's Nora Steel, she was actually just started to learn magic, but she saved Wendy on that job. She was B-class back then, that was 6 years ago now she's... a monster. One of our S-class." Monster is the perfect way to describe her strength." In fact her nickname is Titan... You'll understand when you meet her." Macao told Makarov.

Makarov sat back taking it in. _Don't tell me another Erza?!_ he thought of all the possible destruction.

"Master don't worry she can control herself... most of the time." Makarov cried anime tears. "Don't forget Wendy, she's S-class too now, she's not that much better." Macao said with a vicious smirk. Time to rest for him. "She's actually just like Gildarts, always traveling."

 _Another Gildarts!_ Makarov cried even harder and almost fainted because his other troublesome brats are here this time as well. Mira who was nearby tried to calm him down to no avail.

The sound of the door creaking open was heard, sounding ominous when the guild went silent... except for the other half that were brawling like usual. Three figures entered through the doorway. The middle figure was clad in a set of shiny T-45 power armor seven feet tall.(her lightest, fastest but still well protected) with a fairy tail logo on the chest that everyone instantly noticed.

It wasn't long before she joined, that she got working on power armor(she had T-45 parts in her inventory already but somehow was rewarded others in quests) but instead of having to enter it only on harder quests she learned Requip magic as her third magic(With the magic perk) to store all the power armor she made over the years so she can change into it quickly, though it took time to master requiping quickly it was worth it. There are also special enchantments that alter the weight when she runs making it lighter and heavier as she attacks so the heaviness/damage isn't actually reduced, ie: If she stands still it weighs normal and when moves it gets lighter and when she attacks it weighs normal at the last second so strength isn't lost so she can move relatively fast in them, except her heavier more defensive versions.

Heads were turned at the sight of her rather… intimidating armor since the helmet's eyes are glowing, mostly the guild members that knew her were not phased by it.

To her right was Ethan, the friendly neighborhood robot wearing a bulletproof vest for extra protection and held his own custom automatic magic weapon, built by Nora. Dogmeat, now appearing to be a normal German Shepherd dog thanks to the charm collar on his neck was on her left.(still a robot except his brain just to remind you.)

Ethan broke the silence by casually waving. "Uh, Hi!" Needless to say everyone was either amazed or freaked out, because of his appearance. It goes without saying Ethan is still only five years old, and still has a lot to learn regarding tact.

A loud clang resonated as Nora face palmed, way to make a great impression, he totally ruined her bad ass introduction. Maybe she shouldn't have entered with her power armor on, but she was feeling a little lazy, her armor has automated servos so it can walk on it's own allowing her to relax… and not take the moving giant Blood-worm that people call a train.

"Oh welcome back Nora!" Siline greeted all too cheerfully as usual, followed by the rest of the guild who knew her, as they began to tell them about the _new_ member, or new face to them in this case.

"Good to be back." Her distorted voice thanks to the armor replied back, surprising them that it was a woman since, you know the armor doesn't reveal any gender defining traits. And then in a flash of light the armor was replaced with her real body allowing all the members who were not familiar with her to study her appearance. Her appearance just screamed _Bad ass._ Which is just what Nora Steel is, a bad ass motherfucker, sometimes literally.

"Hey fight me!" The ever battle loving Natsu shouted already on the way by leaping. Everyone face faulted at Natsu's typical response at a new face, even Natsu could tell she was strong hence why he attacked.

"Sure." Nora replied back nonchalantly somehow making Natsu trip midair and face faulting having not expected her to actually accept since they usually decline or he gets beaten by Erza to stop harassing his guild mates.

The moment the pink haired man? Or should she say teenager was in her sights she could immediately tell he was a Dragon Slayer just like Wendy since Wendy told her about him(with admiration she might add; teasing material for later). She wanted to see how her own Dragon Slayer magic stacked up to his, even if it meant revealing it to these new guild members.

The members that knew her prayed for Natsu's life the moment they stepped foot in the field behind the guildhall, with a crowd of curious spectators wanting to see what type of magic she used and how Natsu fared against the woman.

Meanwhile Wendy was nervously looking between them not knowing who to cheer for but she knows Nora wouldn't go too far… right?

They stared each other intensely.

A dragon slayer battle began.

 _[Just before the battle Wendy POV]_

When Wendy saw Nora, the person that first helped her when she was at her lowest, even going as far as to risk her life enter with her power armor with her robot companions by her side she groaned. She was like a second mother to her but she couldn't deny she was a little eccentric, even more so since she became a Dragon Slayer.

She drinks enough booze that could kill an elephant and not get drunk. She eats enough cake to make a fat lady jealous and still not get fat, and she always looks badass while doing it. She technically is a female Gildarts combined with Erza into one person.

"Who is that Wendy?" Erza asked, knowing she must know who it is since she was here all this time. Wendy just sighed as she explained.

"When you combine Erza and Gildarts you get Nora, get it?" Basically she means Nora is a combo of Erza and Gildarts, the group of the Team consisting of Natsu and Gray also realized this. Natsu stood up running intending to challenge this person. The others face palmed at his stupidity.

"Fight me!"

"Sure."

*Crash*

 _[POV end]_

This leads us to the current situation…Cana taking bets as usual but because she was smart enough to know Nora was stronger from just observation she bet against Natsu… and so did everyone else, including Happy. "Hey Happy how could you?!"

"Wendy, what was that armor she used earlier?" Erza asked curiously to which Wendy gave a devious smile no one knew she was capable of.

"You'll just have to ask her yourself… by sparring with her after Natsu." Erza nodded and for the first time since Mirajane change from her she-devil self she felt excited for a fight.

"GO NORA!" Ethan cheered waving a flag and all, with Dogmeat barking alongside him, the exceeds a distance away still wondering why the dog never chased them since they were… well cats. That was random.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu reached his opponent quickly, using his signature fist attack but Nora easily blocked it, crossing her arms. She didn't even flinch or take any damage and this is the reason why; The perk Adamantium skeleton also changed her bones to be that metal thus she can't break any bones unless something equal to that metal clashes with her. So it is much easier for her to break other people's bones… because she doesn't know her own strength.(Basically like wolverine minus the regeneration, which is much slower with Life Giver 3)

Smirking, she pays him back with his own technique(her own version)."Metal Dragon's: Titanium Fist." Since she used her right arm, which is naturally made out of a strong titanium alloy from top to bottom, it is covered by the plate mail covering her arm and hands. Due to her unique magic she has many variants of all her techniques, with different types of metals. Titanium is one of her strongest(Adamantium being her strongest)

Anyway her fist sunk in his stomach knocking the breath out of him…the force of it sent him crashing into a tree and embarrassingly knocking him out much to the shock of the viewers.

That was anticlimactic.

"Whaaaaat?!"

* * *

AN: Sorry for leaving you hanging on that fight but I had to stop it there. Next chapter I'm adding some other member's POV on Nora's character, since I didn't show what they thought much now. And we'll get to see power armor in action Requip Style!

Nora mastered a few other magics beside Her Metal Dragon Slaying Magic and Metal-Make. That being her own version of requip: The Titan, that allows her to requip power armors(with different strengths). It increases the users strength and defense much more than normal armors at the cost of speed(but still has a good amount more speed than normal power armor). Gun Magic, she remade her weapons like her PTRS to be non lethal but pack a big punch but can switch to lethal for monsters, the Tesla rifle that uses Lightning magic, and her signature 44 magnum Gauss rifle etc. Combine her Gun and requip power armors makes a deadly combination. She also has her live ammo versions for monsters.

That's 4 magics, anymore or I would be criticized for making a mary sue, she's just very well rounded.

Nora Steel(Some perk points were used for special)

S - 57 (+2)

P - 20(+7)

E - 61

C - 11

I - 20 (+4)

A - 40(+4)

L - 11(+1)[Wedding ring]

HP: 5255 (Damage and Magic Resistance +400)[armor] + another 50 Damage, Energy and Ethpoison from perks)[+ another 500 Damage and mage resistance from passive magic barrier(You know, how mages are able to tank hits that would kill normal people? Everyone has it. Dragon slayers have more.]

AP: 460

MP: 25 000(Benchmark, Makarov has 35 000, Erza has 24 000)

Level: 151

Perks: note, Radiation resistance also accounts to etharnano poisoning resistance. All perks but a quarter of them not fully upgraded

Magic perks:  
Magic Freak. lvl 20. (Max)

Control Freak Lvl 9 (Max)

Power Boost Lvl 10 (Max)

Regenerator Lvl 10. (Max)

Magic master Lvl 5 (Max)

Dragon Lungs Lvl 5 (Max)

Dragon nose Lvl 5 (Max)

Dragon Body Lvl 5 (Max)

Base MP = END x INT (excluding perks and extra magic training)

Damage reduced via damage resistance - A punch dealing 50 damage against someone with 50 damage resistance is reduce by half, more damage is reduced the weaker the incoming is to her damage resistance, less damage is reduce the stronger the attack is to her damage resistance.

Example A damage of 100 against a resistance of 10. Damage received would be 90, with a 10 percent damage reduction. Maximum damage reduction 90 percent (If an attack is at least 10 times times weaker than damage resistance), lowest damage reduction is 10% (If an attack is at least 10 times stronger than damage resistance). A-class spells typically have a damage of between 100-500. S-Class (Like Jupitor, abyss break) spells range from 600-3000. So Nora's damage resistance typically halves A-class spells and more while receives more damage the stronger the spell in S-class range.

suggestions for more perks would be appreciated.

Strongest power armor has a damage resistance of 10000 (Built with the strongest materials found in Earthland including melted dragon scales together with metal.) Dragon Power armor. While her weakest Power armor has a resistance of 2500. The others vary between that and 2500-6000


End file.
